User talk:Egwene of the Malazan Empire
='Please leave a message and I'll get back to you as soon as I can :-)'= Old Messages Archive Malazan Artwork Egwene there's a new Forkrul Assail sketch up on the Malzan Art forums. Its pretty awesome. Andorion new (talk) 13:20, December 12, 2014 (UTC) Polls Polls don't require registration to vote in (c:Help:Poll#How_does_it_work.3F). I don't think it's possible to change the width for the monobook theme. --[[User:Jade Raven|'Jade Raven']] (talk to me) 03:17, January 15, 2015 (UTC) Referencing Oh, I have simply forgotten. I will attempt to correct it as soon as possible Utheraptor the First (talk) 01:31, January 18, 2015 (UTC) Re: Dust of Dreams Hi, >I have added the chapters info box to the main DoD page, so instead of adding the chapters there, you can create pages for each chapter following the links. Thanks; I intend to do the rest of the chapters too, so that could be useful. DavidGH (talk) 22:34, January 24, 2015 (UTC) re: Chapter transfer Hi Egwene, >let me know when you are finished with the chapter summaries I have finished, I hope :) >and I'll transfer them to the relevant chapter pages - unless you want to do it yourself, in which case, let me know. Ah, I've just realised the point of the 'Chapters Info' box; I'd assumed its links were just shortcuts to further down the page. I'll do the transfers now. >Thanks for doing such a great job :) I'm glad you approve. There aren't yet any other books done chapter-by-chapter, so I wasn't sure how much detail to add. I hope I got a reasonable balance between too much information, and too little. DavidGH (talk) 10:14, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Finished now. >If you take a look at Malazan Wiki:Adopt a chapter, you can see how far we've got. I wasn't aware of its existence. Thank you! And there are ''other completed chapters that I'd managed to miss. DavidGH (talk) 12:04, February 9, 2015 (UTC) Pagination/Spoilers Of course, I'd be more than happy to add any source references as I add items. I've been reading the books (nearly done with Reaper's Gale), and I've used this wiki when I happen to forget something about a character or event. However, I see many gaps in relevant information about specific characters. I figured I could bolster those. For the sources, what is the standard for those? I don't have paperback versions of the book (reading them on a Kindle) so page numbers are big wonky. Eustace the Monk (talk) 12:02, February 19, 2015 (UTC) There are page numbers in the Kindle for many books (these books do include them). However, the numbers don't always match up. For example, Gardens of the Moon in paperback has 494 pages according to Amazon. The Kindle version has 497 (but that usually doesn't include the epilogue). For the extra items in a book, it uses location numbers. Thus, when I see a page reference on here, I can't actually find it on that page in the Kindle version. But, with the Kindle, I can also search for the specific content or people (which has been an incredible help while reading these books!). Eustace the Monk (talk) 19:21, February 19, 2015 (UTC) I agree, paginating those would be nice. Just a lot of work. The pages are close from Kindle to Kindle, so it gives the general location (for example, it may see some text as being on page 28, but if you advance and then go back, that page may be page 27). Out of curiosity, what approach do you use for updating content? For example, characters are mentioned all over the place within a single book, so do you just go through page by page to find the info? Eustace the Monk (talk) 21:06, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Good to know how you do that. I'm a pretty obsessive person on details, and after I read a chapter of pretty much any book I have pages of summaries, notes, and other items of interest. As such, I think I could assist with fleshing out quite well. I will admit that my notes on these novels aren't nearly as thorough. This was a pleasure read which has turned into more of an interest than I initially expected. Since you're going through (or have gone through) GotM, I was thinking I could assist going through DhG. I think pagination for Kindle versions could be problematic. My notes only point to chapters when I make them, and, quite honestly, I can typically find what I'm looking for based on other references because you can search the whole book on a Kindle. Eustace the Monk (talk) 23:45, February 19, 2015 (UTC) Did I incorrect create a page? On Hood , I added a bit about the Season of Rot and then created that page. But the link is still showing red saying the page doesn't exist. Eustace the Monk (talk) 02:01, February 20, 2015 (UTC) Re: Crippled God summaries Hi Egwene, >I think you are doing a fantastic job giving concise, neutral and to the point summaries. Thanks :) I'm glad you think I'm getting it concise enough; I was concerned that I wasn't; especially the last two chapters of TCG, which are ''not short! >I am keeping everything crossed that you'll carry on with another of the books :-) I certainly will do so as I read them, which means the last two Esslemont ones in the next few months. However the size of my In-pile, and the length of the Malazan books, makes it unlikely that I'll be re-reading the series in the near future. DavidGH (talk) 17:01, March 15, 2015 (UTC) Suggestion for Fan art image of the week Hi Egwene, I'm new to the Malazan books & your site has been a lifesaver for keeping track of people, places & things. It's not too hard to avoid spoilers... I stick to the Intro section when I'm reading a book. After finishing that book, it's OK to look at its section on a given page. Must keep eyes from wondering tho-- I had an accident that way with the fate of Whiskeyjack in MOI :p I'd like to suggest this picture for fan art of the week:: Interpretation of Torvald by Corporal Nobbs (http://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/File:Torvald_small.jpg) There's so much in those eyes & that face Thanks for the site! aimzzz (talk) 02:48, March 22, 2015 (UTC) Error I don't know how to fix Hi Egwene, There's an error on the page for Kurald Emurlahn. The 3rd sentence now says: "The Edur were able to ushttp://malazan.wikia.com/wiki/Kurald_Emurlahn?action=edite various fragments of the warren for their sorcery, however." I'm not sure what it's supposed to say so I thought I'd pass it on to you. (maybe "unite" or "use" or some words are missing?) ____ Also I have a suggestion to make the site easier to use. There's a list of Navigation links on the main page: People • Places • Races • Deck of Dragons • Warrens It would be helpful if these links were also added to the list in the left hand sidebar under Navigation-- not removed from the main page, just added to the side. The change wouldn't be a redundancy... the People, Places, etc list is really handy but the current arrangement forces the user to go back to the main page to access it. Plz consider adding at least these 3 to the sidebar: People • Places • Races (... & Warrens) Thanks, aimzzz Edgewalker in The Bonehunters Hi again :p Edgewalker is noteworthy in The Bonehunters but isn't listed in the Dramatis Personae. I started to add him but wasn't sure how to describe him without spoiling. For a while his identity is mysterious. He hangs around annoying Cotillion, but before long he's revealed as an elder god. Also E's role in The Bonehunters isn't listed on the Edgewalker page. I'm listening to the Audible version, so I don't have the reference. Not totally useless... I did add Cotillion & Urko Crust to Dramatis Personae. (see addendum below) ADDENDUM: I'm sure you have plenty on your plate. Re. Bonehunters in Edgewalker page: If you can give me the reference for Edgewalker in Bonehunters, I can write a little summary. Also add a bit of guidance on what to say about Edgewalker in the Dramatis Personae (altho it probably would be just as easy to add it yourself as to describe it. But if you tell me, I'll know for the future.) Thanks aimzzz (talk) 11:20, March 30, 2015 (UTC) Follow-up to previous Hi Egwene, re. Sidebar links: No problem, it was just a suggestion. Thank you for looking into it. Also thanks for the idea of using search for the categories. I've used it for specific terms & names but didn't think of it for categories. I use the category lists in part because of being new to the series, but also because I'm listening on Audible so there's no easy way to flip back to find names, etc. Since I have no idea how to spell anything my searches often fail. In categories I can scan the lists to find the word most similar to how I heard it... works out pretty well. I already know I'll be getting the series in print, but meanwhile the site keeps me from losing track of everything. I'd be in a sea of confusion without it! Sorry I've caused you extra work. I thought I was being helpful, esp with the Dramatis Personae (lol). There actually are several minor characters who are not listed (such as Edgewalker in Bonehunters). I thought they were accidentally omitted but it sounds like the DP pages are pre-determined. Anyway, as a noob, I think I'd better run changes past you first, so you won't have to go through & undo them! I did add a Quick Ben quote yesterday that turns out to be quite apropos: "... but still, what's life without a few thousand regrets?" Hope your work week is settling down! Take care, aimzzz (talk) 12:59, April 2, 2015 (UTC) Nimander & Phaed Mornin' Egwene, Where are you anyway? Maybe it's not morning in your time zone. Feel free to not answer on that point :) I'm in Knoxville, TN (USA). Somehow I'm thinking you're in the UK or Canada. Re. adding names to DP pages: When I added names, I didn't realize that the lists came directly from the books. I liked your idea about making a section for characters that aren't on the original list, but on 2nd thought realized it would be a nightmare to do verifications (unless the verifier has ebook/kindle versions to search). Since the question hasn't come up before it must not matter to most people. Also the missing characters have minor roles-- at least the ones I noticed were minor. Since I'm already writing, here's a FYI: Nimander's page says that he was the son of Anomander Rake, but Phaed's page says she was his granddaughter. Changed Phaed to daughter. Take care, aimzzz (talk) 10:39, April 7, 2015 (UTC) Tiste relationships (cont) Hi Egwene, I went ahead & updated the pages for Skintick, Nenanda, Aranatha, Kedeviss & Desra to match yours for Phaed. Aside from Nimander, they all had been listed as grandchildren of AR but were described as Nim's siblings. I noticed that you left Nimander as son without adding "or grandson" so maybe you have more definite info on his descent. Bec of using audio, I won't be able to get specific references until I go thru the series again but now I know to keep an eye out for anything that might clarify. Audio vs print: I listen to many books that I've read in the past. It's a 2-way street... I often pick up on things I didn't notice when reading & vice versa. A lot of times I've reread a book after hearing it, but haven't ever listened first & then wanted to get the book in print. Anyway, I got into Malazan bec Audible had it on sale & it looked interesting. This time I'll be getting the books afterward (ie, after recovering financially from audio-- they know what they are doing when they put the 1st book of a series on sale) :) May have forgotten to sign some of those corrections :p Cya later, aimzzz (talk) 15:09, April 8, 2015 (UTC) Argh! Giving myself a headache. Made a little page for Dev’ad Anan Tol (T'lan Imass). His legs were broken & he was left in a mine. I thought he'd said he was in mine during the Ritual so he wasn't present. He wasn't sure if or how he was included in the ritual-- somewhat mysterious. It was interesting bec I thought an Imass had to be @ ritual to be transformed, so I mentioned it. Later I reviewed my 2 refs (ch 9 & 13 TH) & couldn't find that that part. Decided to rewrite, leaving out the mysterious part-- I made it somewhat ambiguous. Later I came across the passage where Dev'ad talks about being unsure. (Beginning of Ch 11, just after Kuppe does a riff on children & abuse). Don't know if I should leave the page alone or go back to the version a step earlier. (or if it even matters) Thanks aimzzz (talk) 16:17, April 10, 2015 (UTC) _________________________ Later... nevermind :p I'm thinking it's best to leave it as is-- people can make their own decisions. (out of the legions of readers who look up Dev’ad Anan Tol... lol!) Let me know if I should have done things on the page differently aimzzz (talk) 16:32, April 10, 2015 (UTC) re. Vethbela I like what you did. Also, you made major corrections. I was working off of the info in the older version of the article, creating a noob-level interpretation of something that already was incorrect... It's a good thing your review everything. Let me know when I cause more work than it's worth! Creating the write-up on Dev'ad Anan Tol gave me a new appreciation of what people have done here. So many questions can come up about a minor-minor character mentioned maybe 3 times... It's hard to imagine doing a central character with a story-line woven into several books! aimzzz (talk) 16:52, April 13, 2015 (UTC) Ice Hold & Omtose Phellack Happy Friday :) re. Ice Hold & Omtose Phellack: Are they just different names for the same place? Apparently both are aka 'Hold of Ice', and they seem to share several of the same characteristics. Maybe the 2 pages should be combined under Omtose Phellack, or maybe Ice Hold should redirect to Omtose Phellack. Then again, maybe they are separate for a good reason. Just checking... aimzzz (talk) 16:44, April 17, 2015 (UTC) o_O In CG I'm at the part where Fid & Hedge's troops are on the hill, protecting the Fallen One. The Forkrul Assail army of thousands is attacking. I don't want to know what happens-- in all the other battles it's been excruciating to see favorites die. (Even those who don't stay dead... actually the ones who became undead weren't so cheerful either.) Then the series will end. My cats are rolling their eyes. They said it's time to get back to having a life. Well, I have been a wee tad obsessed... Soon will have to do it again at a more reasonable pace to pick up on some of the many things missed by zooming through. Meanwhile, back to sword blades through the teeth... Some of Erikson's battle scenes clearly were inspired by The Iliad, the carnage of which toughens a person up enough to handle Erikson's battles. addendum: Am wondering if Kruppe will put in another appearance. I think it will turn out that he's a god or something... addendum 2: re. Kruppe, don't take pity & tell me ;) aimzzz (talk) 13:52, April 22, 2015 (UTC) Hostages Mornin' Egwene, re: humans & Tiste: lol-- C&P wasn't the problem (tho I do my share of C&P). Unless I consciously think about it, my thought apparatus doesn't always differentiate species/race. "Humans" & "People" tend to be interchangeable until there's a major morphological difference-- ex, according to my brain, a Tiste, an Imass or a Jaghut is Human but not a K'Chain Che'Malle‎ or a Forkrul Assail‎. Then there's the question of Soletaken. Would a Soletaken character be classed as both Soletaken and Human, Tiste or whichever? Questions about Hostages-- I was adding to Hostage pg & wondered about: 1) The page starts with "In the time of Forge of Darkness". I was wondering if there were hostages at other times in other books. 2) Also it specifies hostages as a Tiste thing. Do other races have hostages in other books? Here in the real world it's a practice that has been used in many cultures throughout history. I was thinking that the Hostage pg stands better without specifying an era or a particular people. Do you think time & place should be kept? aimzzz (talk) 13:14, April 26, 2015 (UTC) re. hostages I didn't realize I'd asked so many questions... Thanks for taking time to answer. I totally agree with what you said about material on the hostage pg (which generalizes to other pgs). Just to clarify so you won't think I'm totally off, I was talking about real-world hostage practices like those of the Tiste, not the hostages held by terrorists or criminals. The Tiste type has been used in various places throughout history. I do see that it needs to be specific here, tho. Got Night of Knives for $3.00 (1.97 pounds, according to Google). Amazon is offering $5.00 for installing Kindle phone app. :) aimzzz (talk) 02:13, April 28, 2015 (UTC) ref for quote Hey there, I added a quote to Anomander Rake from CH 2 of GM. As usual, I don't have pg number but I think Ref 3* may have it... both are from CH 2 & include the phrase "seated in the Throne of Sorrow". If pg numbers are important for quotes, this one should be easy to check sometime when you are in the books :) * Ref 3 is 3.0 3.1 3.2 Gardens of the Moon, Chapter 2, UK MMPB p.75 aimzzz (talk) 14:25, April 29, 2015 (UTC) PS: IMHO that quote is just right side-by-side with the pic "Interpretation of Anomander Rake by Yapattack"... a happy accident. Hmmm, oh well, the format may not turn out that way for everybody :p Hope your day is good! Editing Hi Egwene, Here are some editing questions: What is the difference between Minor & non-Minor edits? Another question... I hadn't really looked at the page comparing original & modified text till today. I made a lot of changes to the Challice D'Arle page & was curious to see how the comparison worked. Several of the changes weren't highlighted in the old text. For example, I largely rewrote the paragraph under 'In Gardens of the Moon' section, but that part doesn't show up in red. It's not that my rewrite is so great... I wondered bec sometimes my edits need to be fixed. Later I made a 1-word change that worked fine. Is it irritating to get such a small correction? aimzzz (talk) 15:49, May 4, 2015 (UTC) re Thanks No prob. It was interesting & I got to choose pic of week-- there weren't any nominations & Greyfrog is one of my favorites :) Have been trying to read some other books, but I seem to be back in Malazan (DG at present). I'm accumulating hard copies now (well, Kindle-- got one on sale). With some books, audio is better, but this series is best in print-- need time to pause because there's such depth. "Density" is a jargon term in book reviews these days. It really fits the Book of the Fallen. High density-- It operates on so many levels, w/ such a lot packed into small spaces-- and there are so many of those spaces. Other books I've picked up lately fall flat in comparison. aimzzz (talk) 16:17, May 18, 2015 (UTC) nominations "there were nominations - if you take a look at the first post of the thread, you'll find the current list." Uh-Oh... I checked posts since the last pic was announced :p I'll get it right if it comes up again :) aimzzz (talk) 20:55, May 18, 2015 (UTC) Advent Calendar Project I was all set to edit my talk page in response to your message, but then I wondered if, hey, maybe I should respond on your ''talk page. I'm still somewhat confused. But YES, feel free to use my picture of Hedge wherever you'd deem it appropriate. And the Advent calendar project sounds really cool! I'd totally be interested in participating with it. I'll def check it out today (or tomorrow, it's crunch time at my job!) and see what the buzz is. Thanks for the warm welcome. I feel like I'm getting the hang of page edits! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:32, May 19, 2015 (UTC)Johntocaelpiano A couple of questions on refs Hi Egwene, I just did a major rewrite of Apt-- not the whole thing, but the intro & the DG dection. Started out to fix the 2nd paragraph, but it got all out of control. I don't know if my Summary blurb makes sense. There was too much to cram in. I'm sure you'll figure it out tho :) I moved some stuff from the intro to the DG section & chopped out what I thought was excessive detail in the physical description. The part you'll like is that I added quite a few refs. Since I'm in DG & have a searchable version, it wasn't too hard to look things up. Here are a couple of ref questions: -- If there is a piece of info that appears both in the Intro and in a lower section (ex, Intro & Deadhouse Gates sections), Should it be ref'd where it first appears (Intro) or in the body of the article or both? -- In one paragraph, 2 or 3 pieces of info may come from the same page of a book, or within a range of 2 or 3 pages. The topics of the pieces of info may be quite different & be in separate sentences of the paragraph. -- -- -- Should each sentence with new info be ref'd even tho the ref is the same (or very close)? -- -- -- If not... if one ref covers, say, 2 to 4 sentences, should that ref be tagged onto the first sentence it applies to or to the last (or what)? I'm brain-dead at the moment, so if I'm too unclear, let me know & I'll try again :d Have a great weekend! aimzzz (talk) 15:47, May 21, 2015 (UTC) re:MoI main page Sure! I'll start jotting down the broad sections (the 2nd army, Gruntle, and the Mhybe, etc) and see if I can't start adding things to the main page. I appreciate your thoughts on the summaries. I'll keep it coming! New features on main page Hi Egwene, Here are a couple of problems w/ new features: -- Book Poll: It shows different results sometimes (ex, there were votes for GM & later there weren't any). Maybe bec it's new & you are working on it? Noticed it when trying to figure out 2nd problem. I reloaded main page or restarted browser a few times-- If there's a poll problem, it may happen at one of those points. -- Map slide show: The enlarged view popup doesn't work on Monobook. I use Opera browser & at first I thought it might be a browser thing. Found out it's a Monobook issue when I decided to check w/ Internet Explorer, where I'm not logged in. Map popup worked in Wikia default on IE, so I tried Wikia format in Opera-- worked fine till I went back to Monobook. I got your forum msg & am thinking about it... will let you know :) aimzzz (talk) 14:03, May 22, 2015 (UTC) re: Home Page The slideshow works great. The maps are perfectly visible, though the ones that are oriented more vertically tend to show up smaller (not hard-to-see small, just a bit smaller). As far as getting the images to show up bigger, I'm not so sure. Perhaps a link that budges over saying, "view full size" or something would be a momentary fix. Good luck with the main page! It looks nice already! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 14:22, May 22, 2015 (UTC) re. features Lol-- I just saw the email saying to post probs on main pg discussion. Eventually I'll know what's where... re Poll... Easy to miss one-- there are so many. I voted again, just in case. Was tempted to add a vote for another book when I was on IE & not logged in. (didn't) One of the impressive things about Erikson is the way he grew as a writer as the series progressed. The last few books got richer, and then richer again. High high density. As he built cumulative knowledge of the characters, his language became increasingly poetic, adding more layers of meaning (like compound interest or something). I could go on & on. Like you said, long may they write! For me it's hard to choose between the last books, esp the last 3 or 4. (Went with TH) aimzzz (talk) 15:18, May 22, 2015 (UTC) re. growth When I wrote the last message, it was the 1st time I really thought about the cumulative effect of increasing character complexity & history on the depth of his writing. You are right-- It let him expand his use of other techniques with each new book, but those techniques weren't absent earlier. What I said was based impressions from the first time through the books. The 2nd time thru DG, is very different. I'm seeing a lot more than last time-- it seemed like a weaker book the 1st time thru-- not weak, but weaker than others. Now I'll to keep an eye out while I go through the rest of the books. Thanks :) aimzzz (talk) 16:02, May 22, 2015 (UTC) re:MoI Chapter 4 Aw thanks! Listening to the audiobooks really helps as far as summarizing goes. The narrator of the first three books puts a lot of effort into emphasizing important points and ensuring that descriptive passages aren't read too dramatically. It helps with a book like MoI because there's so much infodumping early on. The meeting with Silverfox and Paran had LOADS of info, I was having a hard time summarizing it (which is funny because it's only like 15 minutes long when read aloud). I admit that chapter was a bit rushed, heh, I'll have to go back through it and see if there's anything I can trim. Also, I noticed you put the epigram in from the prologue. Do you think that putting in the epigrams for the various chapters is a good idea? I can easily copy the formatting you used (I've got my hardback copy here as well) MoI epigraphs TOO LATE I ALREADY DID THEM Johntocaelpiano (talk) 20:00, May 22, 2015 (UTC) Azath re, Great minds... they do :) That page needs help. What it needs most is scrutiny. I think some of parts describing how the Azath works need so be either verified or modified to be not so specific. For ex, In the 1st paragraph: (Edit: 1st paragraph of GM section) ''"The Finnest attempted to assault the young Azath but it was defended by Onos T'oolan and Ganoes Paran. The Finnest and Raest were later imprisoned in the House." Maybe I misunderstood, but I thought the finnest was the acorn that Lorn took to Darujhistan. The Tyrant's power had somehow been put into the finnest, ie, he was separated from his power. He couldn't carry out his nefarious plot until he got the finnest, which was the reason he was following Lorn. The Tyrant was doing the attacking, not the finnest. After she planted the acorn, it became the Finnest House, so it couldn't have been imprisoned with Raest. There were a couple of other questionable parts. At the moment, I'm not up for digging into it tho. Just something to keep in mind aimzzz (talk) 21:13, May 22, 2015 (UTC) The many layers... The joys of re-reading— In MI, just noticed how Erikson put Silverfox burning up the life-force of the Mhybe side by side with K'hrul explaining to Lady Envy that, (as Envy put it), "...when we draw upon the power of the warrens, we draw your very blood." He's always making parallels that double the power of what he's saying (well often there are more than 2x, & they carry across the books). I like knowing I'm still scratching the surface... Lots to look forward to in many re-reads :) aimzzz (talk) 13:55, May 26, 2015 (UTC) re Image of the week Thanks! I'm putting together the new thread even as we speak... didn't notice your msgs but will check them out now. I do have some questions, but you probably have taken care of a lot of them :) Sorry I took so long to get started. I was a total slug over the weekend. Temporarily, I'm including a couple of intro & transition comments in the 1st post, but will be editing out that part soon & adding other basic intro material as I learn. Also I read through the old thread & thought I'd pull together some of the info about posting images, etc, to add at the bottom of the intro. People won't notice it & will still ask how to post pics, but then they can be referred there instead of starting from scratch. I'm assuming that the suggestion list in the old intro is current, so I'll post it in the new one & ask for more nominations. I thought Pic of Wk was a long-standing tradition, but this weekend, I noticed that you just started the thread in Jan '15. Most likely you'll be hearing from me again today :p aimzzz (talk) 13:37, June 8, 2015 (UTC) re IoW It would be great if you'd do this one! Thanks, aimzzz (talk) 10:26, June 9, 2015 (UTC) :D Never got the hang of "lays" versus "lay", lol. Thanks for making Chapter 7 sound good! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 11:47, June 13, 2015 (UTC) New article: Telab I came across a description for the telab & decided to make a little article for it. I don't know what category/categories to add at bottom. There isn't a Clothing category, so I looked under Cultures, Items & Substances... nothing fit, Finally put it under Glossary. Plz advise aimzzz (talk) 18:11, June 17, 2015 (UTC) List of places I guess it was a little bit of both. I was hoping someone (you!) would stumble across it and figure out if it was relevant and what page it could go on. At the same time, it's a bit of a note for me to figure out where to start when I get a free minute and want to edit the wiki. So yeah, if you feel that something useful / relevant to add to the Darujhistan page, that would be awesome. DaddinG (talk) 12:41, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Thanks Egwene! I just got through re-reading all the important Darujhistan-based books (GoTM, TTH, OST) about a week ago - they're all my favourites because well, Darujhistan! I'm up to about 25 pages worth of typed notes, so I hope to be adding some more stuff when I get time! I have a list of all the streets that are mentioned by name as well, would that be worth adding, or is that too much? :D DaddinG (talk) 14:08, June 18, 2015 (UTC) Ooooh, that looks fancy! I'm all excited now. DaddinG (talk) 11:54, June 19, 2015 (UTC) re. link wording on main pg I can't remember exactly what I'd written, but I know yours is more concise & clear because I wasn't totally satisfied with mine & I like what you posted :) RE: Chapter 12 I know right! Toc gets such a bad deal, especially in the later books. if only his story ended at the end of MoI. :( Johntocaelpiano (talk) 15:26, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Oponn's curse You know, I'd never really paid that much attention til you mentioned it just now. I guess I'd have to go with Tattersail, given that later in the book (I can't reference the page like you can), just as she's about to meet Bellurdan in the desert, she talks about how she left without any supplies in a lot of haste. She thought this was unlike her, and considered the fact that Paran was a tool of Oponn at the time. I mean... she got better later, but she did die. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 11:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter 13 Awww, thanks a lot! Chapter 13 was a bit of a bear. I had to read it and listen to it a couple of times to figure out just what happened... but I'm glad to it, and glad you enjoy it. I've got the summer off, so I have some time (between home improvement projects and yelling at insurance agents) to work on these. After school starts, I'll be a good deal busier, but who knows! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 18:26, June 23, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Sounds great Egwene - I'll keep a look-out! I'm pretty slow with my own edits, real life you know how it is, but I'll get through them eventually! DaddinG (talk) 19:27, June 23, 2015 (UTC) RotCG chapters Hi Egwene, >Guess your inbox did shrink after all Sadly no. But I realised that I'd forgotten so much of RotCG that I really needed to re-read it before starting the later ones. If by 'in-depth summaries' you mean the standalone chapters, then yes. (And if not, what else have I missed? ;) :Thank you for adding the chapter info box. I had tried myself, but used the wrong set of initials. :I see that the format of each standalone page template is different from what I had done in DoD and TCG, where I just duplicated what I'd written in the corresponding section of the Plot Summary, then added extra links. Is it OK to do this for RotCG too? ::Finished! Thank you for correcting those links. ::I've not tried to shorten the summary, which is already on the concise side. Instead (as you'd have noticed) I've split each individual chapter into its different locations, which I hope makes it look different enough from the summary ;) ::>How do you like the changes I made to the Chapter info box? ::That's a good idea; the best of both worlds. ::A minor problem: to write the Epilogue I had to create a new page. However that doesn't seem to have 'connected' to the link in the Chapter Info box... ::I'll leave it in your expert hands :) :::>The epigraph link does work - only on the epigraph page itself is it not a link - same as with chapter links on their respective pages. :::Hmm, it does work now, though it didn't last night. Maybe a cache hadn't updated. :::Anyway, all's well. Thanks. DavidGH (talk) 17:18, June 24, 2015 (UTC) Copperfaces Hi Egwene, I'm editing the Copperfaces article. Was going to add refs... funny how one little change can lead on & on sometimes... even worse, I actually was adding refs to a different article that linked to copperfaces Anyway, here's my question. I'm reading RG on a Kindle. A search for copperface had only 2 results, both in DP. Throughout the rest of book it's hyphenated: copper-face. Which one is the "real" version (or is there one)? Does it matter? I'll put both names at the beginning, but would rather use copper-face since it's most used in the book. aimzzz (talk) 14:23, June 29, 2015 (UTC) re. Copper............face..........s Should I change the title? aside... I wonder if Erikson had somebody else do the DP. I think I would, given the chance aimzzz (talk) 17:11, June 29, 2015 (UTC) Hi, Thanks for the helpful advice. I added a new entry for Tarat by selecting the red link in the OST Dramatis Personae section. Any idea why the link is still red and tries to create a new entry when you click on it? I just finished reading the book. Since I had been relying on this site to refresh my memory on certain characters I figured I could give back by updating a few minor characters. Thanks! --ArchieVist (talk) 17:52, June 29, 2015 (UTC) PL Hi, Good work. On my side - just fast and provisoric edits. --dotz (talk) 19:15, July 9, 2015 (UTC) :Im Westen nichts Neues - my edits are just minor secondary effect of rereading Seven City anabasis. Cheers. --dotz (talk) 10:27, August 1, 2015 (UTC) Re: chapter 14 You are too kind! Hopefully I'm back on track after this boulder of a chapter is done :D Johntocaelpiano (talk) 14:05, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh I got this... I tried thinking of some kind of emoticon that represented getting pumped up, but I'm at a loss. Imagine a smiley doing dumbell curls. Grr. Johntocaelpiano (talk) 16:26, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chapter 15 I don't know how I feel about Kruppe sometimes. A lot of books have that one, seemingly infallible character who acts a little too smug just because they know they're either right or they have the power to shout down anyone who disagrees. Cadsuane comes to mknd from the Wheel of Time. Part of me knows that, yeah, sometimes you need people, and yeah, sometimes those people are jerks for no reason, but Cadsuane had the odd quirk of offering no real contribution to... anything, really. Kruppe, on the other hand was just like Whiskeyjack said, manipulative, but with a bit of affection and genuine concern. And rereading Memories of Ice has helped reconcile some of my resentment. I did, however, get annoyed at him knowing everything. Especially when lecturing Paran at the Finnest house. Sometimes characters like that who have no real flaw or moment of weakness get boring and a little exasperating. Anyway, glad you like the summaries. Ill keep it coming! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 01:17, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Cadsuane My thoughts on Cadsuane are succinctly expressed in this thing I made a couple years ago. http://johnplaystuba.deviantart.com/art/Wheel-of-Time-Meme-291875332 Johntocaelpiano (talk) 10:37, July 15, 2015 (UTC) Re: Chapter 16 Yeah... that was pretty gruesome, the scene with Jelarkan. Though in a few chapters it's said that they sewed his skin back on. That... that's really gross... But what's coming with Toc is probably the worst yet. I don't know if it's everybody or just me, but I've always found the concept of having one's mind overthrown a lot more terrifying than being physically hurt. Which is why (going back to Wheel of Time) so many people found the Sul'dam and the Damane so repulsive, especially the bits where we see the Aes Sedai who were captured. For such a modest series of books when it came to sex and violence (people die, but it's never lingered on), that part stood out as particularly gnarly. Well... onto the next part. Poor Toc! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:24, July 17, 2015 (UTC) Image of the Week Thanks Egwene, glad you like it! Love the idea to add the poll to the wiki, makes much more sense for casual visitors who don't have a forum account. I just talked to an artist on deviantart who gave permission to upload his pictures, I nominated some of his stuff on the forum post. DaddinG (talk) 15:22, July 18, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan Page Darujhistan page looks great Egwene, I'll add a TTH and OST section to my to-do list! And thanks for adding the pictures to the relevant pages, still not 100% on wiki formatting so I figured I'd leave it to the pros :) DaddinG (talk) 14:15, July 20, 2015 (UTC) Darujhistan I think the only plausible district is the Gadrobi district. It's the only westward district that's inside of the city. Though it's not explicitly stated. Great idea adding them under districts though, makes the other list a bit more manageable. I made some big changes to the Majesty Hill page today. Notably I merged it and Majesty Hall, and made the Majesty Hall page a redirect. I figured no one would want information on one but not the other so it made more sense to have one page rather than two. So I created a subsection on the Majesty Hill page. DaddinG (talk) 14:40, July 21, 2015 (UTC) Images That's a super distinctive art-style, I like it! Especially Quick Ben and Kalam, they just really seem to fit that style, all slender and sophisticated-looking. DaddinG (talk) 14:45, July 21, 2015 (UTC) URGENT Go see the last PM I sent you on forum! Re: 17/18 You really are too kind! The hard part is that there are lots of details, but some of the details are really important. Picking which ones to include and which ones to leave out can be challenging. Onward! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 04:31, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Tent Great idea! Now I feel like one of the cool kids. Thanks for inviting me to your secret club, we should make a handshake ;) DaddinG (talk) 15:35, July 22, 2015 (UTC) Finish Line We're gonna make it! Good thing too, because school starts next week (I'm a teacher, if you didn't already know), and The Crippled God came out in audiobook form. Can't wait to finish this series! Johntocaelpiano (talk) 19:48, July 27, 2015 (UTC) :I figure I'm going to finish up the series on audiobook. When I got Gardens of the Moon in paperback, I had just recently worked my way through Storm of Swords (1100 pages in paperback, ack) and First King of Shannara (only 500 pages, but if felt like carrying a boulder across a football field football, their fields are the same I think?). I guess at that time I couldn't quite countenance all the characters being thrown at me and the bizarre dating system of Burn's Sleep, so I left it on the shelf. Fast forward a few years later, I'd finished "The Gathering Storm" and Malazan BotF was recommended by the DeviantArt crowd. Lo and behold, the Malazan books were being made available in audiobook form. I hear they sometimes have different narrators in other countries, but the first three audiobooks in MBotF were narrated by a guy named Ralph Lister and he is AMAZING. I don't know anything about the various accents found throughout the UK, but he switches very smoothly between sounding effete and snooty when voicing say, Bauchelain, and rough and twitchy when reading Hedge's parts. They switched over to a new narrator after House of Chains, and I started reading the books either alongside the audiobooks or just by themselves (I had a long commute to work, audiobooks helped). :Johntocaelpiano (talk) 02:27, July 29, 2015 (UTC) Assail DP Egwene, I'll take care of the Assail DP as you mentioned. I've just opened the book for the first time today, so I'll work on it over the next week or two. --ArchieVist (talk) 13:42, July 29, 2015 (UTC)